Patients suffering from diseases like diabetes have to frequently self-administer injections. Injection devices like auto-injectors or pen injectors have been developed to facilitate self-administering injections. Typically, such injection devices are fitted with a sterile, disposable needle assembly for each injection to minimize the risk of infections.
A conventional needle assembly consists of a hub for engaging the injection device, a double-tipped needle coupled to the hub, and a spring-biased needle shield for hiding the needle from view and covering an injection end of the needle after the injection. The conventional needle assembly also includes a protective cap to maintain sterility of the needle and prevent against inadvertent actuation. Conventional needle assemblies are often packaged loosely in boxes. Thus, a patient is required to carry a box of the needle assemblies (and a sharps disposal unit) when travelling. Similarly, loosely packing the needle assemblies does not optimally use packing space available. Thus, there is a need for a single-use needle assembly.
Further, a conventional needle assembly typically engages the injection device by threads, requiring the patient to manually engage and disengage the needle assembly and the injection device. However, it may present an injury risk if the patient is required to manually remove a single-use needle, and in any event, it may be difficult for the patient (especially if the patient has dexterity or vision problems) to manipulate the single-use needle. Thus, there is a need for a disposal device for single-use needles.